


He Brings Jazz To My Mind

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Muses. Rating for suggested but not explicted sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Brings Jazz To My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

He brings jazz to my mind: cool brass, spiky flutes and a smooth clarinet. In the morning he’s an upbeat swing, and his laughter is bubbly and on beat. When the sun sets he likes the saxophone, and his lilt in my ear sets my blood to boil, and all I wanna do is take him by the arm and run straight home. But the evening, man that’s when it’s hot. He’s a symphony for a groovy foxtrot. He takes me by the hand, and we swing to and fro, and the he dips me and plants a kiss on my throat. Soon our clothes fly off quick as a snap, and bare feet hit the floor like a rhythmic tap. Then the sheets move and we fall into the groove, of bodies in motion and the cool amber mood. And when he holds me I know I’ll never forget. That he’s jazz for me, all brass, sharp flute, and smooth clarinet.


End file.
